Dead Zone: Race for Survival
by RagingFireFox
Summary: An unknown infection appears in Japan and likely the rest of the world.Now Izzy and a group of individuals join together to survive. But what if there was a broadcast that there was a boat that can take people to safety.The only catch is, there isn't enough room for every living person. Can the group survive zombies, bandits, and each other? May contain contents for mature audience
1. OC's Accepted!

**OC's Accepted!**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I'm done accepting OC for the time being. The one's that I had pick I will PM you some questions, and the others I had considered I hope there is no hard feelings. There were a lot of you and it was tricky to choose. I will get rid of the first chapter later on not sure when but it will disappear. So without farther ado. Let's see the lucky winners!**

**Izzy Yamakoto**

**Aiko Sato**

**William Joseph Jarabelo**

**Ashton Walker**

**Ayatsuri Nagati**

**Alice White**

**Jiro Kamiki**

**Aphrodite Demetrius**

**Conner Johnson**

**Well there you go, the nine OC's and yes I noticed 5 of them starts with A's but oh well. So until next time the next chapter will be up. So love you all!**

**Ja Ne! XD**


	2. Prologue: Before it Begins

**Prologue: Before it begins**

Izzy's eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady in her dreamless slumber. The sheets and blankets were pushed mostly off her bed as her legs form a backwards four. Her arms cuddled her pillow closely to her head like a stuff animal. It was nice and peaceful in the teenager's slightly messy room. That is until it was ruin by the door slamming against the wall and her name being screamed out.

" Izzy Yamakoto! Get up and get ready right now young lady!" Screamed a woman in her mid-thirties. She had black long wavy hair that was in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. She wore a dark blue blouse under a black blazer that was button halfway, a pair of black slacks and two inch high heels. Her name was Mikoto Yamakoto, the mother of the 15 year old Izzy.

Unfortunately for Mikoto, her daughter was a deep sleeper during weekdays and up before the sun is when it's the weekends. So her yelling and banging didn't do a thing, it only made Izzy mumble in her sleep and turn her head the other way. Mikoto glanced at Izzy's alarm clock and saw how it was 7:25. Thirty-five minutes until Izzy's school started and an hour before she had to leave for her flight. If her and her bone head daughter was going to make it to school and the airport on time, she needed to think of something to wake the girl up. With a plan forming in her mind, Mikoto left her daughter to her sleep...

**D.E.A.D.Z.O.N.E**

Izzy mumbled under her breath and took angry bite out of her french toast. Reason being she did not have a good morning whatsoever. As she ate, she glared daggers at her mother, who was sitting across from her calmly eating her eggs. Thanks to her mother, Izzy understand what it was like for others to be around her. She would had apologized if she didn't realize how awesome it was to mess with other people. It just drove her nuts that her and Mikoto were exactly alike.

" What's the matter sweetheart? Had a rough night?" Mikoto asked hiding her amusement with a fake concern look.

" You know damn well what's wrong! What kind of matter are you!" Izzy shouted.

" Izzy, what did I say about swearing?" Mikoto asked motherly.

" What kind of mother wakes up their kid with a ice cold bucket of water!" Izzy asked stubbornly back.

Mikoto looked at Izzy as if she asked the easiest questions in the whole entire universe." Why, a mother who wants her daughter to get up and get to school on time, of course."

" Oh, I am so getting payback." Izzy said as ideas formed in her head.

" Not unless you want to be grounded for three weeks," Mikoto said with a cheerful smile.

Izzy soon deflated and sunk back into her chair. She hated when Mikoto play the mother card on her to keep her away from getting her revenge on her. The teen only crossed her arms and pouted, clearly not happy with the whole situation. Izzy's mother knew it, explaining the reason why she was giggling...

" So where are you heading this time Mom?" Izzy asked as she put her shoes on in front of the door.

Mikoto was putting on last minute lipstick on behind her daughter and checking herself in her pocket mirror." Will, you know I might get a promotion, so this trip might be longer than any of the last ones. This trip to America is going to be something else I'm telling you."

" Oh, so you're visiting America again. I can I come, San Diego was fun." Izzy said as she stood up. Mikoto smiled before she rubbed her daughter's hair affectionately.

" Sorry hun, but this all business, but I'll bring you back an suvornir. How about that."

" Awww! Fine."

Mikoto gave Izzy a kiss in her forehead before pulling back to look at her. Unlike Mikoto, Izzy had shoulder length messy black hair and bangs. Her eyes were a beautiful, deep sapphire blue eyes which she inherited from her father. Today, she was wearing gray shirt under a sleeveless light ocean blue vest that stopped over her stomach, with a pair of blue-gray jeans with a faded dragon design on the right pant leg, followed by white running shoes. She wore a red wristband on her right wrist and a necklace with a blue crystal. It was a family heirloom that Mikoto had gave Izzy for her 13 birthday. Back when they were still trying to know each other.

" Alright kiddo, it's time for you to get going. You have everything?"

" Yes Mom. And can you stop with the kiddo stuff I'm not a kid anymore. What will say when I'm fully grown and in my thirties, huh?"

" Then I'll call you my baby girl and reminisce the times you where small," Mikoto said as she wiped away a fake tear.

" Bye Mom!" Izzy said as she walked out the door. Just as she was about to let out a sigh of relief, Mikoto called out again.

" Izzy, why aren't you wearing the your school uniform?"

Izzy began to panic, her eyes darting back and forth as she try to come up with an excuse." Um, uh, because, um, it's casual clothing Friday! Yeah, that's it."

The teen was about to pat herself on the back for a job well done until she heard," Izzy, today is Monday."

_Damn it!_ The teen thought." See ya later Mom!" Izzy quickly said as she took off running down the street. There was no way in hell she was going to put on that skimpy thing they called a skirt...

**D.E.A.D.Z.O.N.E**

It was a nice morning that day. Sakura petals were floating in the air going were every the wind took them. It was just the beginning of Fall and already the weather was starting to cool down. People were already wearing warmer cloths, even the students at Izzy's school started wearing their winter uniforms which included: A dark blue blazer, a white polo shirt, black slacks and school shoes for the boys. For the girls, they too a blue blazer and white polo shirt, but instead of slacks, they wore short skirts that a blue strip running at the bottom and school shoes.

Uniforms wasn't something Izzy really consider, so she wear her own cloths to school leading to her getting detention on regular basis. The principle tried to talk to her mother about it, but luckily she was out on business whenever they called. Izzy never really got around to telling them she burned her outfit the second week she got it. That would explain the fire in one of the public dumpsters a few months ago.

Izzy was walking down her usual route for school that morning, her bag slanged across her left shoulder and ear phones in her ears blasting some Linkin Park in her eardrums. She already knew she was going to be late for class, but did she worry? Nah, that would be too troublesome. Getting caught was a different story. Everything was fine and quiet until the sound of distant gun shots filled the air. Izzy stopped in her tracks and looked off in the direction the shots came from. It didn't bother her much, but she was now on alert and on her guard. She lived in a peaceful district and not once since she moved here have she heard gun shots.

_Maybe it's just someone shooting pigeons,_ Izzy thought with a shrug. It was possible, pigeons were pissing someone off and they finally snapped. Izzy started walking again after a few minutes and the silence sounded the air again. Every seem fine until a bloody murder scream broke the silent barrier, sending a cold chill down her back. Izzy broke into a run not wanting to be around any longer. She was freaked out right at the moment and she didn't want to get involved in anything troublesome. So she ran as far as she could until she got to her school. Izzy thought that she was going were it would be safe. However, she didn't know that school was going to be the first place she would be when hell break loose...

**TBC**

**There you go guys, the prologue of the story. Sorry if it's short but I think this might be a good start to show it didn't happen right away and get a feel for Izzy and see my writing style. I'm still excepting OC's so don't hesitate to bring them in. Looking forward to starting a story with you characters! **

**Just fill out this form: **

******Character: **

******Age: **

****** years have been in high school student( 10th-12th):**

******Height: **

******Weight: **

******Body type: **

******Nationality:**

******Skin color:**

******Hair(and style):**

******Eyes:**

******Cloths: **

**Items: **

**Skills: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Fears: **

**Weapon(s) (at the school):**

**Upgrade weapon(at least 2):**

**Secondary: **

**Personality: (as much detail as you can. Love reading the history and personalities)**

**Background: (details)**

**Weakness: **

**Best friend:**

**Sexuality: **

**Pairing:(Or send in a request for another OC) **

**Where he/she was at the begging of the zombie apocalypse: **

**Reaction to the Zombies: **

**What other OC's think of Izzy:( your opinion)**

**How will OC's treat Izzy:( your opinion again)**

**Send in your OC's fast I'm looking for a certain amount. XD**

**Next chapter: Chapter 1: Trouble **

**Izzy is late for class causing her to have a run in with the disciplinary committee. Will she get detention or out smart disciplinary squad and their leader? OC(s) will be introduced.**


	3. Trouble

**Chapter 1: Trouble**

Two friends stood near the entrance of Fujiyama High School as they kept their gaze up ahead. One of them was leaning against the big metal gates with her arms crossed. She looked to be around 15 years of age with a lightly muscular build and with tanned skin. Her hair was light blond almost looking white mixed with black streaks and a black beanie that sat on top of her head. It was done in two braids that fell to her B-cup size chest. A pair of icy blue eyes looked up ahead although they were squinting from the sun's morning rays.

She wore a tight red t-shirt that hugged her torso exaggerating her breast size and that was too short to cover her toned stomach. She wore black baggy cargo pants and black and red high tops.

The other girl was standing next to her talking happily about something other girl didn't really care about. The talkative girl was shorter than the blond hair girl but was older by two years. She had long dark brown hair that reached as far as her butt with bleached tips. Her skin was a light shaded tan. Her eyes were an interesting sight to see as one was a different color than the other, the right a dark purple; the left a golden color.

She wore black leggings and a black tank top that was under a gray sweater that was slightly too big and hung off her right shoulder lightly. She had on a pair of white Nikes. Both of the girl's wrist were loaded with rubber bracelets in almost every color of the rainbow and then some. The only thing that wasn't colorful was the silver heart-shape locket that was around her neck.

" So I was walking down the hall yesterday right and I saw this boy and he looked so adorable..." The brown started off saying.

" Gah! Where the hell is Izzy? I can't take mush more of this boy talk!" The blond sighed out.

" Am I boring you that much Ashton?" The girl asked.

" Yes," Aston replied bluntly. The girl gave Ashton a pout before turning her head the other way. Ashton only giggled a little and mumbled to herself." Cute."

There was a moment of silence until Ashton finally broke it with a question." Aiko, got any gum?"

" No, you and Iz ate it all yesterday remember? And it was a new pack!"

Ashton rubbed the back of her head and smiled." Oops, yeah that day was an epic fail."

" Seriously Ashy, how can you make an air balloon out of gum. Not bubble gum, gum!"

Ashton out her hands up in front of her as she gave Aiko a laugh." It was Izzy's idea and it sounded awesome."

Aiko was quiet for a minute as she thought it through. After a moment of thinking, Aiko started to have a giggling fit in her hand." That was pretty funny."

Ashton nodded in agreement and smiled before it disappeared and turned into an annoyed expression.

A guy wearing the school's leather jacket was walking through the gates his arm wrapped around a blond girl's shoulder who was giggling. Just by looking at him people could tell he was a school athlete, Chad Hicks was his name, the captain in the school's basket ball team. Ashton didn't like him, just like most of the guys. Chad was a player that got every girl, taint them, and then throw them away like trash. That blond that was with him was just another one of his victims, but what Ashton or Chad didn't know or see, was the small little bite mark on her finger that was bleeding out ever so slightly.

" Hey have you heard?" Aiko asked breaking Ashton from her heated glare at the boy.

" Huh? Hear what?" Ashton asked.

Aiko look back and forth, making sure people were far away so they couldn't hear." There's been word and news that people around going around biting people just out of random."

The taller girl looked down at her upperclassmen skeptically as she raise an eyebrow." What kind of crap is that Aiko? No offense but that's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard and I hear a lot of bull crap from Izzy."

" No, no, really. They say that people out of nowhere attack and bite other people. They say that the numbers of casualties been increasing over the last two days. I even saw this guy like wobbling around the street on my way here."

Aiko laughed then patted her older friend's head." The gay ward was probably been up drinking all night and woke up on the curb with a really bad hangover. So what did you do next?"

The short girl looked at Ashton like she was stupid for asking such a question." I got the hell out of there that's what I did. Ever heard of stranger danger?"

Ashton laughed out loud towards the sky, greatly amused by Aiko's expressions and what she just said. It was absolutely adorable to see and hear.

Aiko sighed looked at the time on her soon to be dead phone. Why she didn't charge it last night, she didn't know but it was annoying to feel it vibrate in her sweater every five minutes. Once again it vibrated in her hand and the screen went blank.

" I swear the life on these phones now and days sucks ass," she claimed putting it back in her pocket," anyways I better get going. I have a presentation to do today in class." Aiko explained looking bored and uncaring. Who would be excited to give a presentation anyways?

With a shrug Ashton pushed herself off the gate and followed Aiko to the school building. It was clear to say the Izzy was running late today... Not a surprise.

**D.E.A.D.Z.O.N.E.**

A Phillipino tall 16-year-old boy walked the hallways of Fujiyama High school with a casual easy walking pace. He was built like an athlete, toned and slightly muscular with nice, even, tanned skin. He had black hair that was buzzed cut and soft warm brown eyes that would make stare at them and maybe some times get lost in them.

The boy wore the school uniform to school that day, just like most of the students there. He had a plain white polo; un-tucked under a red blazer that was open completely. He wore black slacks and regular tennis-shoes.

It was five til 8:30 when class could finally begin and William 'Joseph' Jarabelo was heading towards his home room. William was a second year highschool student from class 2-1 and his first subject was Algebra. He walked into the classroom in silence, not greeting anyone and not greeted to.

He sat in his seat which was more towards the back and next to a window, a window that was just a tad open, letting just a tiny draft come through. Will sat next to that window and calmly and quietly took out the book he was currently reading, which was a volume of Inuyasha.

He wasn't exactly a social type of person, for he was a foreigner in the country of Japan and tend to keep to himself. If Will was asked to, he would gladly help them. He always tried to be helpful to others and not ask for anything in return. So there he was minding his own business reading his Inuyasha manga, although he wasn't exactly paying attention to what he was reading.

Just two or three seats ahead of him two girls were talking in low voices, well at least one was talking and the other just sat there listening. So did Will as he shamelessly listen in although he pretend to be reading.

Apparently, one of the girl's sister was attacked by a homeless man last night and was now in the hospital for she had lost quite amount of blood. Her parents had stayed and still haven't contact her since last night.

" Oh I really hope that they're okay," the girl said sounding and looking concern.

Will averted his eyes back to his manga and shifted around in his seat." Again?" He mumbled to himself.

Lately weird things been happening around the city. There even been seven murders reported over the last three, four days now. This city wasn't all that big like Tokyo was and to have that many people killed in that short amount of time, that was insane. But the main problem was the killer or killers were still at large out there. William was not liking this at all. Before he could think of anything more about this, the bell rang and his math teacher walked in just a second later.

The teacher set his things on the podium and picked up a text-book and began to write on the chalk-board.

" Alright class. Stop your chattering and take out your note books. Today's lesson is..."

**D.E.A.D.Z.O.N.E.**

School had started precisely half an hour ago and students sat in their classrooms either catching up on some more sleep or actually taking notes and really paying attention in order to past the test that would soon likely be given. All were doing this except for the ones that were absent or in Izzy's case roaming around the corridors like some secret agent, pressed against the lockers or walls, looking around the corner for anyone close by. Yup, just like a spy, a spy that is trying to not get caught and sent to detention for fourth time.

As Izzy predicted, karma was acting like a bitch and just have to make the teenage girl run into what she was hoping to avoid.

" You got to be kidding me, damn it," Izzy mumbled to herself.

She peeked over the corner again and try to come up with a plan to get away. She was just hoping to manage to skip classes until break til sneak back like she was there the whole time. It seem it would work that is until now...

**D.E.A.D.Z.O.N.E.**

Alice White was feeling a little rebellious that day. Sure she was the leader or the Disciplinary Committee at her school, but once in a why it does it gets old wearing the same outfit and doing the same thing everyday all day. But there she was enforcing the rules on other students while looking like a hypocrite and breaking one of them herself.

Today Alice's long, soft blond hair was done in two pigtails with red ribbons that came down to the tip of her shoulders. Her bangs lightly brushed against her forehead as she patrolled the halls. The morning sun's rays beamed in the windows, some of the warm light beamed onto her olive like skin, warming the young woman up and making her emerald-green eyes stand out. She was an average height for a 18-year-old teen, 5'8" to be exact. Her body was that of a women's body, slim and curvy. Not too much but just enough, and a C-cup breast size. Bigger than Ashton Walker that's for sure.

Instead of wearing the school uniform like requested, Alice today decided to wear a sleeveless top that had the England flag completely covering the front of her shirt. That was under an open sleeved jacket that stopped 3/4 of the way down. She wore a mini black plaid skirt with black socks that came up to her thigh and finally black, high knee combats boots with heels. Yes, Alice was feeling dangerous today so to prove it, she had on black leather, fingerless gloves that had small, silver studs coming out where her knuckles were.

Although she looked imitating, Alice wasn't violent person. She preferred talking over fighting and calmness over enforcement, or friendliness over rough, disrespecting treatment. Alice walked down the halls like she did every morning before heading to class herself. She was on her last run through, twirling her two metal tonfas when she saw movement from the corner of her eye.

When she had turn towards that direction, she couldn't help but sweat drop. She swear to everything and anything that was holy, Izzy Yamakoto was the worst person to ever sneak around. _Now what is that girl up to?_ Alice thought.

Alice sighed and clear her throat before speaking in her authority voice.

" Izzy Yamakoto! Why aren't you in class and not in uniform?" Alice demanded. At fist there wasn't a response then a girl with black, shoulder length, messy hair came out with a sheepish grin and a hand rubbing the back of her head.

" Oh, hey Alice-Sempai. What are you doing out here?" Izzy greeted.

" Izzy, answer my question. Why aren't you in class or wearing the school uniform?" Alice asked again.

" Ya know Sempai, that counts as two questions, not one," Izzy corrected her deep ocean blue eyes bright with mischief and excitement like they usually were. Alice looked sternly at Izzy who blinked before chuckling nervously under Alice's glare.

" Okay, okay. You see I overslept and my mom had to wake me up by throwing a bucket of ice cold water on me then I had to dry off, then I had breakfast, then I stop to get a milkshake..."

_A milkshake? Well that explains the constant hyperness but for it to last all day._ Alice thought as Izzy went on about what she did before coming to school.

"... And so here I am." Izzy said with a cheerful grin.

Alice blinked," Wha? Oh, okay. Well that makes you late, again Izzy. And you still need to go to detention for those last times. And where is your school uniform? You're suppose to be wearing it."

" Hey, you're not wearing your's either Sempai so why you bugging on me?" Izzy counter pointing an accused finger at the blond.

" Well unlike you, my uniform is still at the cleaners and I already cleared it up with the faculty. So, what's your excuse?"

" I burned it," Izzy said bluntly with a smile.

" What!" Alice practically shouted...

**D.E.A.D.Z.O.N.E.**

Ashton had the blankest face anyone could have. She was there looking at the teacher as he lecture about... What was it he was talking about again? She lost interest after the first 15 minutes. So she was just sitting there with a blank stare, her chin resting in her hand. She glanced at the seat next to her that was next to the window. It was empty. Ashton sighed then groan a little due to boredom.

" Damn it Iz, where are you this is like hell here by myself," Ashton mumbled to her palm.

Her question was answered when the door slid open and Izzy came walking in or, well, more like being drag by an older classmen. Ashton rolled her eyes but couldn't help but find this amusing. She watched as the raven haired girl made her way down the rows of seats and sat in the empty seat next to Ashton. Alice talked to the teacher and Ashton caught a few stern looks aimed at Izzy. Izzy on the other hand didn't seemed to noticed or if she did, she didn't give a damn. Ashton snicker then look at Izzy.

" Bad morning?" She asked.

Izzy huffed then look at the blond, blue eyes sparkling with mischief as a smirk appeared on her face." Nah, I had fun humming the Mission Impossible song and roaming the halls while it lasted."

" You're such an idiot," Ashton said.

" Yeah, but you still hang out with me so I don't give a damn." Izzy simply replied.

Ashton only chuckled and shook her head. That was Izzy alright, always blunt about things like this.

" So you miss me when I was gone?" Izzy said jokingly.

" Of course. It's not the same with my bitch around," Ashton smiled.

Izzy's eyebrow twitched with irritation." Last time I checked you were my bitch not the other way around."

" Tch, as if Iz. No one can own me simply cause I'm too much for them. You're my bitch." Ashton said as if it was the most obvious thing.

" Huh, oh you said something Ashy? I spaced out after you started talking," Izzy said looking innocent.

Ashton glared at Izzy annoyed." I hate you."

Izzy grin and lean over to pat Ashton on the back," Oh, how sweet. I love you too."

**TBC**

**Alright guys, there it was, chapter one. Yeah I was actually planning to make it longer and post it but yeah there is no way in hell I'll be able to do it this weekend. I have band pratice tomorrow from 9 AM to 9 PM. And the next day, the 19th, is my birthday so I'll be knocked the hell out all day probably. I was planning to releash this on my birthday as my gift to you but yeah that didn't happen. So I hope you enjoy this chapter please tell me if I got the OC's right. The others will be introduced later on. So I hope you like this and Happy Early Birthday to Me! LOL**

**Next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Oh look, a Zombie Outbreak!**

**Just as Izzy and the others think this is just going to end like always, something usual happens. **

**Students are suddenly attacking one another, hell is raising, can Izzy get out of it or get dragged along to meet Saint himself? More OC's MIGHT be introduced.**


	4. Oh look, a Zombie Outbreak!

**Chapter 2: Oh look, a Zombie Outbreak!**

The lunch hour came fast, slow for others, mostly for Izzy and Ashton. Three bento boxes were stacked on top of each other off to the side under a shady tree fulled with Sakura blossoms. Students passed by this tree not paying any mind to those who sat under it. Nor did the three care who did or didn't. Izzy was leaning against the tree, her deep blue eyes glued on the mini-screen of her DSi. She was playing Pokémon: Black Version; she was engaged in a triple-team battle deciding which Pokémon did what. So far she was in a tough situation.

The second person was Ashton. She too was leaning against the tree, but was more on Izzy's shoulder as she tried to watch the digital battle between Izzy and the computer. Like Izzy, Ashton was far to into the game to even pay attention to Aiko, who was sitting crossed-legged in front of them rambling about who knows what at the time.

Aiko scanned the school campus, looking at anything and everyone that passed the tree. Once she saw a boy she thought was worthy to be cute, she would talk about things that made them look so cute. As she went on, she didn't know her two friends had blown her off over some game.

" Oh wow, he's so cute. He haves a baby face and those baby blue eyes makes wanna..." Aiko squealed like a fangirl she was.

Ashton looked up from the game screen and rolled her eyes." Oh please Aiko. Boys aren't such a big deal, they're stupid assholes."

The shorter girl turn to look at Ashton and pouted." Aw Ashy! Don't be like that, they are not all that bad, me and Iz don't think that their so terrible. Right Izzy?"

" YES! YES! FUCKING YES!" Came Izzy's over excited shouts.

Ashton turn her head at her best friend in disbelief. Aiko grinned and turn towards Izzy as well feeling happy that at least one of her friends agreed with her." Really Izzy, you think so too?"

The girl with the midnight black hair looked up from her game and blinked her blue eyes innocently." What happen?"

The grin that was on Aiko's face quickly disappeared and Ashton's annoyed expression turn into a smirk and amusement glowed brightly in her icy blue eyes.

" You didn't hear any of that?!" Aiko asked.

" No, hear what? Was I suppose to?" Izzy asked confused.

" You didn't hear anything what I just said about how that boy just now was cute and that they are gentlemen and sweet?"

Izzy stare at Aiko."... I caught Mew Two!"

Ashton let out a laugh." So you finally beat those guys?"

Izzy nodded." Yup, I use Magikarp."

" What the hell? He sucks!"

" Not if he evolves into a Gyarados," Izzy grinned.

" No way! Let me see!" Ashton went over to Izzy and watched her play.

"... I can't believe you two. It's no wonder you get in trouble with the teachers all the time, if you want to do well like me, you will have to study. But of course that will take time and... YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!"

Aiko had been rambling on for the past five minutes but unfortunately for her Ashton Izzy haven't heard on word. Even now they didn't look up when she yelled at them.

" Izzy! Ashton!"

Finally the two looked up." What?!" They asked simultaneously.

" You two are terrible," Aiko sighed.

" Aw, but we're your terribles," Ashton patted Aiko's head.

" You two know that doesn't make any sense."

Izzy shrugged," How should I know, I'm failing language arts..."

**D.E.A.D.Z.O.N.E.**

" GOAL!" Went the shouts and cheers.

The black and white soccer ball had just flew in the goal net. The person that was the goalie grabbed the ball and walked to the group of people ahead of them. A small little crowd of friends and teammates were all gather around by one person. A girl, who was smiling slightly from the attention she was getting.

She had dark brown, wavy hair that landed mid part of her waist. She fixed her bangs and brushed them to the side exactly as she liked it and out-of-the-way of her turquoise color eyes.

She wore a gray off shoulder shirt, showing a strap from her green-lime color tank top underneath, covering her slime, curved, and toned body. She had blue faded shorts, showing her smooth, shaved legs. Finally a pair of red converses to go with it.

Her name was Aphodite Demetrius, only a second year at Fujiyama high school, but yet the captain on the girl's soccer team. She smiled as her some of her teammates, mostly freshmen, comment on her abilities and asked for her to help them. Aphodite wouldn't lie, she enjoyed the attention and affection she got but some times it became too much.

" I'm sorry guys, but maybe some other time," she said with a smile.

There were a bunch of 'Aww's' of disapproval from the other girls." Hey now, no need for that. We have practice after school today so we'll be running drills for the next game."

The group cheered with excitement. Last week they had won their first game in the season, bringing home a victory to their team. Aphodite put her hand out and everyone soon followed, stacking their own on each others'.

" Now, Fujiyama Panthers on three, ready. One, two, three!"

" FUJIYAMA PANTHERS!" Everyone shouted as the threw their hands up in the air.

Just then the bell rang as the end of lunch came to an end. People hurried to finish the last of their lunch or gather their things together for next class.

Aphodite walked off the green field with her bag on one shoulder looking at the school with a blank expression. Another two hours of listening to old, nagging adults and getting loads of homework. Hell the girl didn't even finish the work from last night.

" Aphodite, wait up!" Aphodite turned around and saw one of her friends running to catch up to her. She smiled as she waited for them to caught up.

" Hey Trish," Aphodite greeted.

Trish smiled," So what you have next?"

" We have the same period dummy."

" Oh yeah, study hall sucks."

" Amen to that."

Trish giggled at the comment. She knew how much Aphodite hated homework, school in general." Just two more hours."

" Tch, yeah. Two hours of hell."

Trish laughed again...

**D.E.A.D.Z.O.N.E.**

William was walking towards the school building pasting the gym and the shed where they kept all the sport equipment at, he heard giggling and chuckles coming from behind it. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" I guess some people can't keep it in their pants." He walked by with even bothering with who ever was screwing around.

He hurried on to class as he actually looked forward to this next period. That's where he even bother to say a sentence. As he walked inside the building, he saw one of the teachers lecturing two girls. One of them he knew was Izzy Yamakoto, the girl in his next period class. He wasn't really surprise to see her being told off by a teacher nor was it so to see that blank expression on her face.

Will let go of a small smile, it always amazes him how she can tune people out like that._ You already lost her man, give up,_ were his thoughts towards the teacher. He then reached in his pocket and took out his phone, checked the time, then put it back. Five more minutes til the late bell rang, still enough time to wait and hopefully get the chance to walk with Izzy to class.

It had happened a couple of time and William liked every single minute of it. Of course like most girls, Izzy rambled, but she was different. Unlike other girls, who gossip and say, ' Oh my God," 50 times in one sentence, or even make the male population want to run and hid under their beds, Izzy talked about things both of them could talk about.

And that smile of her's... It made Will's heart speed up and he didn't know why. Come to think of it, Izzy was a tomboy, a cute one in Will's opinion. _Do I like her?_ He asked himself. There was no reply leaving him clueless.

" Yo Will, what's up?"

The boy looked up and came face to face with stunning, ocean blue eyes. A lump formed in Will's throat but her forced it down.

" Oh, hey Izzy, how you doing?" He greeted with a smile.

Izzy smiled back and scratched her head." Aw, ya know getting in trouble like always."

_Not surprising._" Really, what did you do this time?"

The girl started chuckling thinking about what had happened." Well we super glued the bottom of people's shoes and threw them up the roof."

" Say what?" Will looked up and sweat dropped. Sure enough there were a bunch of shoes on the wall in different places." Wow, you really are something miss Yamakoto."

" That's what everyone says," Izzy said still grinning. Will smiled back, god how hard she made it not to. He shifted his weight on his left leg slightly, now was good than any to ask her.

" So Izzy," he started to say.

" Hm?" Izzy open her eyes and looked at him.

He cleared his throat," Y-you wanna walk to class together with me?"

Izzy open her mouth as if to answer and which Will was hoping to hear her say 'yes.' Instead a arm loosely wrapped around Izzy's shoulder and pulled her slightly closer to a bleach, blond hair girl with black streaks and styled in a braid.

" No she can't. We have to go to the principle's office," she said bluntly as she stared as Will with those hard, icy blue eyes.

" Hello Ashton Walker," Will greeted politely but more in a monotone. He didn't know why, but Ashton was always cold towards him, to all the boys in the school. Well it was better than being jumped and beaten like he seen the girl do. Ashton simply gave him a curt nodded in reply.

" Are you serious!" Izzy yelled.

Ashton lightly pushed Izzy away and shook her finger in her ear." Hey idiot, I'm like right here! Don't scream in my ear like that!"

" What do you mean we have to see the principle?! When did he say that?!" Izzy completely ignored Ashton.

Ashton looked at Izzy feeling irritated that she completely blew off what she had just told her. She shook her head and sighed." Just shut your ass up and follow me." Ashton then grabbed Izzy's wrist and pulled her away and past William. The blond didn't even bother to look at the boy and kept walking. Izzy on the other hand was pulling away trying to get free.

" Dammit Ashton, let go! You know I hate being manhandled!"

" Oh shut up baka, I'm not manhandling you."

Will turned around and watched them walk off. He was about to turn around himself when suddenly he saw Izzy twist around and wave at him." See ya later Will!"

The boy grin and waved back." Yeah, see you around Izzy." He then turned around and started to walk to class once more, that is until something hit his head." Ow." He looked down and picked up a shoe then looked up at the ceiling. A smile crept to Will's face.

" That girl is something else..."

**D.E.A.D.Z.O.N.E.**

Outside on school campus and behind the shed next to the gym, things were starting to get heated as two people, a boy and a girl made out ferociously. Chad Hicks pinned the girl's wrist against the steel wall and forced her mouth open, invading her mouth with his own tongue. The girl moan in his mouth and she enjoyed the little visit.

Chad pulled back and they both smiled at each other for a moment before kissing again. The girl broke the kiss and leaved a trail of kisses down his neck as she pulled his jacket down. Chad took it off and started to unbutton the girl's blouse, revealing a black lace bra. He put a hand on the lump of flesh and got a moan in response. The boy smiled and started to massage it.

The girl continued to kiss and nibble on his neck when she bit harder than she was. Chan hissed in slightly pain but didn't pull back.

" Hey babe take it easy," he whisper in her ear as he continued with what her was doing. He could feel her arms wrapped around him tightly as she did it again but this time breaking skin.

" Ow!" Chad jolted up. He try to pull away but find himself that he couldn't." Let go of me!" He demanded but it only went through deaf ears." I said let go!"

Chad pushed her head away from his neck, but as he did she came back and unimaginable pain shot through the boy's entire body. The girl sunk her teeth deep in his throat not caring as he called out for help or the fact the fell to the ground with her on top. Nothing ran in her mind as she continue to tear and rip skin.

" AAAAAAAAA! HELP! HELP!" Chad screamed out just before his jugular was torn out. Blood splattered everywhere as the boy was being eaten, his eyes wide as he bled out and watched as his life slipped away. He tried to holler for help again but only gargling sounds came from his throat as blood slipped out of his mouth.

Raspy moans came from the girl as she ate on his flesh, blood smeared on her face but she didn't care. She continued feasting on him even as the sound of running came their direction...

**D.E.A.D.Z.O.N.E.**

" So no principle office?"

" Nope."

" Fine by me. But where we going now?"

" Where else Ashy? The roof."

" Well I figured that since we're going upstairs."

" Then why you ask?"

" Because I wanted too... Shut up Izzy!"

" Such a blond," Izzy mumbled.

" What was that?!"

" Nothing!"

" Tch, I thought so."

Izzy and Ashton had both decided to ditch their little meeting with their principle and spend the rest of their school day on the roof. It was the place that was considered the trio of friends their's. Hardly anyone came up there due to it wasn't allowed.

It started off with Izzy, for she loved high ground and watching everything below. Second was Aiko as she was one day made to find her friend since she had ditched class once more. Finally Ashton came along since she was just bored. Ashton wasn't so keen on heights, but as long as there was something from her and the edge she had no problem.

The weather was getting colder, the days were also getting shorter. The sun was still high in the sky and a breeze came by. Izzy sat on the ground next to her backpack and Ashton did the same. She pulled out her I-pod and put her ear-puds in. Pretty soon Izzy was asleep using her bag as a pillow.

Ashton looked at her and smiled. She reached out and wiped some strands of hair from her face. Izzy had been Ashton's friend since the beginning of junior high. At first they couldn't stand each other, Izzy pulled pranks one her and Ashton would chase her down hours at a time. Funny thing was Izzy always laughed even when she was about to get it. One day Ashton had enough and finally asked," Why you keep messing with me?!"

Izzy, grin still on her face and laughing responded with a," 'Cause you're fun."

Ashton didn't know how to respond to that and look at the girl with surprise. Every since then the two started to hang out, later on, Aiko joined.

" AAAAAAA!" Came screams of bloody murder that snapped Ashton out of her thoughts. Apparently it also woke Izzy up from her nap as she startled up.

" I wasn't sleeping Mrs. Von! I was praying! Amen!"

Ashton rolled her eyes at her friends stupidity." Shut up baka."

Izzy gave Ashton a annoyed expression before stretching." What was that?"

" I don't know, something must be up on the school grounds," Ashton shrugged.

Again more screams filled the air but this time calling for help." HEELP MEEE!"

Izzy and Ashton exchanged glances, both wondering what the hell was going on. Was there an serial killer on campus? Did someone bring a gun, but they didn't hear any gun shots just scream of agony and terror.

" Well one way to find out," Izzy said casually before getting up and walking towards the fence that barricaded them on the roof.

" Izzy wait... ugh, why do I even bother." Ashton then got up and walked over to Izzy to also get a glance at what was going on.

What she saw along with Izzy was shocking beyond words.

Down below, students were running around as if their lives depended on it. They scattered in every direction, some running towards or behind the school, others to the main gate and attempting to jump over it or open it. Screams filled the air, how did the people inside not here them? It was just complete chaos down there.

It also didn't help the fact that blood covered the ground and bodies laid motionless next to pools of the red liquid.

" What the hell?" Was all Ashton could say. What was there to say besides that?

Izzy didn't respond but only watched the scene below. She saw the blood, the people running, screaming, the bodies that stood still. It was disturbing, but yet familiar. Reason being, it was like the episode of The Walking Dead she had seen the other night.

Her point was proven when the bodies that her and Ashton knew for a fact were dead, started to get up like you would see a vampire do.

" I thought those guys were dead!" Izzy said in disbelief.

" Maybe not, maybe their shooting a remake of Micheal Jackson's Thriller music video," Ashton said hopefully.

Izzy looked at Ashton. Why would they do that and in a high school during school was in? If anything they would had done so during the weekends.

" If they are those are some damn realistic zombies."

" No shit huh...?"

**TBC**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I been busy with school, marching band, and other crap. Plus my bro hogged the laptop so I couldn't get on. Also I had it done Sunday but just as I was about to save it, my computer froze and I had to start over... again, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit on the crappy side. But anyways I hope you enjoy, review and I hope you like it. I'm working on chapter 3 right now FYI.**

**Chapter 3: It starts...**

**The zombies had invades.**

**People are dying left and right.**

**Now Izzy haves to find her friends as escape their school. Only problem is...**

**Can they get out while avoiding not getting killed and turn into 'Them'?**


	5. It starts

**Chapter 3: It starts...**

There was a tiny spark before a small fire was created. It bright orange and yellow colors swaying slightly back and forth, generating heat and giving out warmth. The fire stood there for a few more seconds longer before being extinguish by a silver cap. A moment later the cap flipped back open and a tiny spark gave way before another small fire appeared.

With a alerted quickness, a silver lighter was shoved in pockets of dark blue, baggy jeans. Dark hazel eyes scanned the scene ahead of him in attempt to sight out another person. There were two shadows, some talking, then they were gone. Leaving the lighter wielder by himself once more. Slowly as if waiting for another encounter, he took out his lighter. Suddenly he didn't really feel like sparking a fire. He just stood there looked at in silence for a minute... two... three whole minutes he stood there, not mumbling a word.

P.E. in the gym was boring anyways, there was nothing to do except listen to the teachers bitch about senseless things. The boy with the lighter, came out of his hiding place. The boy was fifteen and was wearing a black hoodie that had hot-red flames designs on the back. A black hat covered over his shaggy, light-brown hair as well as a pair of sunglasses that hid his hazel eyes from the world. He had the atmosphere that he wanted to be left alone and not bothered. He looked up and saw his classmates that had P.E. along with him running around the basketball courts.

The boys name was Conner Johnson, he was in his second year in high school. He didn't have a whole lot of friends as he wasn't exactly the social type, he tend to be a lone wolf and do his own thing on his own time. He sighed as a shadow towered over him. Looking up, he saw the coach for the basketball team, a grumpy looking guy with white hair that was falling out. There was a whistle around his neck and he had shorts that showed way to much leg if Conner said so himself.

" Boy, what are you doing?" The grumpy coach asked, more demanded to know. Conner looked at him and blink, his glasses hiding his blank expression." I'm standing here." He replied.

" Yes, I can see that, why aren't you running?"

Conner shrugged," I didn't know what were doing."

The coach raised a eyebrow then looked at the teenage boy with a scowl." Boy, get out there and run with the others, I want to see sweat running down your face when you're done."

Now it was Conner's turn to raised a eyebrow," Sir, with all due respect. That sounds a little kinky and pedophile-ish, don't you think?"

The basketball coach growl, not taking the insult kindly," Boy! Know you listen here and you listen good. I am th-" He was cut off when the sound of the gym's doors came bursting open. This got everyone's attention as the all stopped to look what the commotion was all about.

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock as a girl came dragging herself towards them. Her ginger color hair tussled and in a mess, her brown eyes red and puffy as tears stream down her face, uncontrollably. Her cloths were torn and dirt as well as covered in... Blood.

A huge amount of blood rush down her right arm as her other hand clung onto her shoulder, red liquid flowed on her fingers and dripped to the floor. Everyone was quiet as she walked to them. The students closer to her would take steps back and give her space.

Conner watched with wide eyes like the rest of them. Questions ran through his mind but nothing came out, not a single word, only the short, quicken breaths escape his lips. He forced down a lump of panic down his throat trying not to freak out. Looking at this girl, it made the boy want to throw up his lunch, like the one boy off to the side. It was a unsettling sight to seen, especially in person.

" Ple-please..." The girl said in a small shaky breath,"...H-help me... There everywhere... they took m-my friends... T-t-t-they turned into... them... Help!"

No one made a move as they were all shell-shocked. Even the teachers didn't move, the coach that was talking to Conner before this had his jaw hung open. They didn't respond to her pledges for help, they didn't move unless it was to get out of her way as she walked closer to them, her eyes begging. She was loosing a lot of blond and Conner could tell how her eyes were started to dull over. Where these people really going to allow this girl to die?

" Help!" She cried out to them, her voice sounding desperate." Those things! They're... They're attacking people!" She coughed up blood, a huge amount of it spilling onto the polish wood. Wiping her mouth and breathing heavily she continued." They kill my friends! Please!... I don't want to die." She began to cough violently, covering her mouth, but blood still seeped through her fingers. She kept coughing and hacking up blood as she dropped to her knees. With one last violent cough, she fell to the ground, her eyes wide ope and still red from tears.

Silence invade the room as everyone stared to the non-moving girl in shock and horror. Conner had a feeling that everyone was thinking the same thing as he was. _Is she dead?_ That was the breathless question that went around._  
_

Conner snapped out of his thoughts when the coach from earlier, finally got bold and walked towards the girl. A puddle of her blood surrounding her. Students got out of his way as they now surrounded him and the girl. Even the coach looked like he was regretting this but he didn't usher a single word. He just kneel down and picked the girl up carefully, blood getting on to his hands slightly. He pulled her chest to him as he leaned in to listen for a heartbeat.

As was quiet, no one even mumbled a whisper or joked to lightly the dark, tensed mood. They all waited to see what would happen next. After a whole thirty seconds but seemed like minutes, the coach took his head off the girl's chest and sighed, shaking his head. There was no pulse... She was dead.

A twitch... The slightest movement caught the attention a girl with long brown hair." Wait," she called," she's alive!"

The coach looked at the girl then back at the one in his arms. He looked her over for any movement. There was nothing... She was still until the caught a movement of her hand moving slightly. Hope slightly raised in the man as he shook her slightly.

" Hey," he said," it's going to be okay, we're going to get you help."

Slowly and innocently, the girl's hand moved to his shoulder and her eyes open. They weren't the same brown anymore... They were glazed over, looking lifeless and dull. Without warning, her head snapped up and her teeth sunk deeply into the man's flesh, breaking skin as blood sprayed in every direction. His cries came out loud as pain erupted his body.

Conner watched this happen as his body refused to move, his hands shook and panic coursed through his body but he didn't react. The coaches cried in agony and for help but no one helped him, it was the opposite as everyone freaking and out of pure fear and panic, ran out the gym's doors, screaming as they pushed each other out of the way.

Conner didn't move as he watched the scene unfold. He saw the coaches eyes go dim and his body went limp as the girl, who they believed was dead, feasted on him. He couldn't dwell much longer, it was too much. Conner ran out the door, being the last one out of the gym. Where he was going, he didn't know but anywhere was better than there.

**D.E.A.D.Z.O.N.E.**

" Knock it off you two!" Alice called out as she rushed down the hall along with two others from disciplinary squad. Just up ahead, two boys were arguing, moments later yelling turned to pushing and hitting. Alice was the first on to react, taking out her tofu and running over to their direction. The others that were with her didn't react until she called out towards the two, both of them holding a bamboo sword.

Alice grabbed one of them by their white hoodie and away from the other guy, who was short and bulky. The bulky teenager tried to go after the other boy, but Alice's back up grabbed both his arms and held him back.

" I said stop!" Alice said firmly, her voice slightly strained as she tried to hold back the other guy on her own.

It took awhile, ten minutes even, until the disciplinary trio got things under control. With both carrying detention slips as they were lead back to their class. Alice sighed, running her smooth fingers through her hair as she watched the four of them turn the corner. She was relieved that the whole situation was under control and no fighting broke out between her and her team and the two boys.

Turning around, Alice started to walk away, glancing out the windows and down outside at ground level. She raise a eyebrow as she saw a class of students rushing out of the gym, their muffle screams and shouts entering her ears. _' What's going on?'_ She thought to herself. She wonder what caused the students below to get so worked up and terrify to run as if hell was on their heels. She watched as they all scattered like scared bugs, before she saw one last boy run off to somewhere unknown." What's the meaning of this?" Alice questioned herself feeling just as confused as she looked.

**D.E.A.D.Z.O.N.E.**

_' Okay, if f(x) equals five 'x' minus nine and g(x) equals six 'x'... What the hell am I looking at?'_ A annoyed groan escaped Aphrodite lips, her head hitting the wooden table lightly. Study hall sucked, how it was always quiet with only the low talking and whispers of other students. Even then, the librarian told them to stay quiet. She pushed her dark-brown bangs out of her face and back to the side of her face.

There was giggling, causing Aphrodite to look up with bored turquoise-blue eyes. Her friend Trish had a hand to her mouth, muffling her giggles as she watched her friend struggle with her math homework. Aphrodite sighed before looking back up at Trish," Shut up, it's not funny."

Trish had a smile on her face as she nodded," Of course it is. You face looked funny just now."

Aphrodite sighed," You suck. God I hate it in here, why can't there be like a fire or something. Anything I just don't want to be in here anymore," she whined.

Trish shook her head," Chill, we only have half a hour left anyways."

The dark-brown hair girl put her head down in her arms," Not good enough."

_' So, the inverse is... Wait, what's the inverse again? Crap, I forgot how to do this!'_ Aphrodite went frantic in her mind before the doors to the slide slammed open, a boy walking in, his forehead sweaty and his chest moved up and down rapidly as he panted heavily. His hair was a sandy-blond and his bangs hung loosely over his blue eyes. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the boy in curiosity and wonder.

He walked inside pointing behind him as his eyes held terror in them." Someone... call the... cops..." he panted," t-they're coming into the school building."

" What are you talking about?" Some boy asking from his seat," this some kind of prank, cause if it is, you suck."

" No, I'm not, those... Things! There're everywhere, they're attacking and eating other students!"

Aphrodite looked at the boy and saw fear and panic in his wild eyes. She wanted to believe him, but at the same time it could easily be a trick. She didn't speak out, hell this beat being in a quiet library and doing algebra two homework. Trish looked just as confused and blinked at the boy who looked like he was about to cry his eyes out. He looked so scared, and both of them felt like they should do something, but what? What terrified this guy to this point?

Finally, the librarian came up and looked at the boy with a slight bored and annoyed face," Young man, if you are going to come in here, don't blurt out nonsense such as you are saying. This is a place for education and scholarship, not a playground for your childish needs."

" But sir! I'm not lying, out there... Something is going on in the school! We're in danger unless we don't call help!"

As the boy and librarian bickered, Aphrodite notice a figure behind the boy. She sat up and leaned a little closer to take a better look, giving the illusion that she was more focused on the arguing between the two. The figure appeared to be a tall boy, with matted black hair, stained by a deep shade of blood. His skin color was pale and lifeless, his cloths torn and raggedy, stain with red. His eyes weren't focus as his left eye looked up at the ceiling, the other off to the side. He let out a sickly, raspy moan. It sounded like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs as he dragged his right leg behind him and he came closer to the boy, his back turn towards him. The girl didn't like the look of this and felt like she should warn the boy what was behind him.

" Hey," Aphrodite said lowly. No one responded to her as they were either looking at the argument between the younger boy and adult.

The boy walked closer.

" Hey," Aphrodite said a little louder.

" Sir, I'm telling you, there's something going on! We have to do something now!"

" Ridiculous!" The man spatted.

" Guys." She tried again," behind you."

This time she got to them as the stopped and looked at her." Turn around," she warned.

The boy did so and froze as a sickly, dead looking teenage boy, was almost upon him. Everyone gasped and quickly stood up, chairs being pushed to the ground." Get away!" The boy said shakily. Be slowly walked back but tripped, forcing him to crawl away. Everyone was so shock, they didn't react. No one help him as they too found themselves unresponsive.

With a long raspy moan, the lifeless boy grabbed the scared guy from his shirt and pulled him up." No! No! No! No! NO! NO! AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Came the blood curling scream, as teeth snaked into human flesh, blood splattering in random direction. Teachers and students panic alike, rushing out of the doors avoiding the scene in front of them.

The lifeless boy seem to not care as he feasted on the flesh of a still living boy, who was frozen with shock, fear, and insane pain. His mouth was agape, trying to call out, but only gurgling came out as he choked on his own metallic tasting blood. There was nobody that saved them... Nobody could...

**TBC**

**A/N: Hey peoples! Sorry it been long, I... was busy, but I doubt that is a good reason for the long delay. Also I had a small writer's block but it seems I finally broke it. Yay! ^.^**

**Anyways here's a new chapter and I hope you like it as things are starting to happen.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 4: Declaration of War!**

**It finally happen, the living is being invaded by those from the dead. Z-day has started, people are dying and coming back as 'Them.' Izzy finds her friends and together, fight her way of the death trap that use to be her school. Will they meet with others on their mission to survive? **


End file.
